1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of continuing a printing operation using a toner of another color when a toner is insufficient during the printing operation and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, or a multifunctional product, charges a photosensitive medium and then selectively radiates a laser beam onto the photosensitive medium to expose the photosensitive medium, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is developed by a developing unit using a developing toner, and the developed electrostatic latent image is transferred to a printing medium and fixed thereon by applying pressure and heat to print an image on the printing medium.
In general, the colors of toners used for a developer include yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (B), which overlap to form a complete, full color image.
The amount of color toners remaining in the developing unit is checked during a printing operation, and if the amount of one of the four color toners decreases to a level below a minimum amount, the printing operation is stopped. However, as the printing operation is stopped, inconvenience may be caused if the user would rather continue the printing operation so as to rapidly obtain a print output.
Furthermore, in order to perform the remaining printing operation, the color toner having an insufficient level remaining must be exchanged. As the amounts of the color toners remaining are different from each other, the length of time for each color toner to be exhausted, or consume periods of color toners, are different for each color toner. For this reason, the user must individually exchange the color toner that has been exhausted, causing further inconvenience to the user.